Unite!
by GollaG
Summary: Nicktoons: After defeating The Mawgu on Volcano Island, Jimmy has an idea. To create a superteam consisting of Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Spongebob Squarepants and himself. Will this idea rip apart the foundation of thier friendship, or create a bound so strong that it will create oportunities that no one could have ever imagined. Not even the Nicktoons themselves.
1. Something New

Hey every one! GollaG here with a new story! This was the story that was originally a one- shot... and got too big for it's britches. This is Unite!, a Nicktoons Unite! Fanfic, and it takes place sometime between Volcano Island and Attack of the Toybots. There is one thing I want to explain before I send you into the story, and that is the timing in each world. Obviously, this takes place after the Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour's, so therefore, Jimmy Neutron is ended at this point. The Fairly Odd Parents is still right before Poof comes. Spongebob is well... Spongebob, so let's just go somewhere in the later seasons. The final world is Danny Phantom, this takes place between Reign Storm and Ultimate Enemy.

**The following belong to- a.k.a. Disclaimer**

Spongebob: Stephen Hillenburg

Jimmy Nuetron: John A. Davis

Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom: Butch Hartman

Well, that's all for now, see you at the bottom with a joke, and something new I'm trying.

* * *

**Unite!  
**

**Chapter One**

Danny Phantom stepped through the interdimensional portal and blinked as he tried to adjust his green eyes to the dimly lit lab, while he searched for the boy genius who owned it.

It wasn't the first time that he had been in the lab. About two months ago Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner and Spongebob Squarepants, and him had joined forces to stop the evil syndicate from taking over all of their worlds. Then, one month later, their worlds were threatened to be destroyed by the forces of the diabolical Mawgu. They defeated that monster, and then came back to Jimmy's lab to discuss future possibilities. After that, the four of them would get together every once in a while to just hang out.

"Jimmy," he called, "Where are you?"

"Danny!" A voice came from above.

Jumping, Danny looked up, only to find his friend stuck to the ceiling. Something had gone wrong with an invention, and Jimmy Neutron was caught up in a web of sticky green goop his swirly brown hair sticking out all over the place.

"Well, this is a sight to see," Danny smirked as he assessed the situation. "What did Timmy mess with this time?" The smile got wider as an annoyed look crossed the boy genius' face, "It looks like it blew up in your face."

"Ha ha ghost boy, just get me down," Jimmy deadpanned as he glared at the smiling ghost in front of him.

Danny grinned, "I don't know Jimmy; you look like you're comfortable." He chuckled as he reached into his backpack for the device he desired.

"Danny, get me down!" The boy genius yelled as his patience thinned, then his dark blue eyes widened as he saw what the halfa had reached into his backpack for. "Is that a camera?!"

Danny chuckled again and raised the camera.

"Danny Fenton don't you"…_CLICK_

"What was that Jimmy?" Danny asked with a mischievous grin, "I didn't quite hear you".

"If you post that…" Jimmy started.

"Oh don't worry Neutron; I would never do something like that... Timmy on the other hand," Jimmy's eyes widened as Danny flashed a smile and then looked at the picture. This resulted in the ghost boy rolling on the floor laughing.

After a while, Danny started to settle down.

"Are you done yet?" Jimmy glared

"Nope," Danny responded as he fell to the floor once again.

Jimmy just continued to glare.

Finally, Danny sat up and sighed, "Okay, now I'm done."

"Great… now get me down!" Jimmy yelled and Danny raised his hands in protest.

"Okay, okay," he said as he floated up and removed Jimmy from the sticky binds.

"Danny?" Jimmy asked as one of his arms was freed from it's sticky prison.

"Yeah Jimmy." Danny said as he focused on removing the residue of the goo from his gloves.

"Remind me to change the password to get into my lab."

Danny looked at him and grinned, "Okay, but you realize Timmy is just going to crack it again anyway, right.

Jimmy sent Danny a grin of his own. "Yeah, but next time he'll get a little shock to go with it." To add effect, the boy genius held up a taser gun.

Danny winced and shook his head. Jimmy and Timmy's little competitions were fun to watch, but you never wanted to be caught in the middle of one. They could go from teasing to downright vicious in no time flat.

After Jimmy cleaned up and Danny changed into Fenton form, (his white hair turning midnight black, eyes turning sky blue, and his jumpsuit replaced by jeans and red and white sneakers and shirt) they went and sat at the kitchen table in the Neutron's kitchen. Jimmy's mom was there, creating a grocery list, and as the two boys walked in she glanced up and smiled at them. "Well hello there boys, how are you today?" She smiled at them sweetly, then folded her list and stuck it in her purse.

"Just fine Mrs. Neutron, and how is everything with you?" Danny greeted her with a smile and Jimmy rolled his eyes at his friend's polite antics and mumbled "suck up" which the teen just ignored.

"Oh Danny, how wonderful, will you be joining us for dinner?" She asked as her eyes lit up to fully see that their guest was one of Jimmy's alternate universe friends. "We're having meatloaf."

Danny turned a little green.

Jimmy stifled a laugh as he recalled the gruesome tale that Danny told him about the first and last time Danny's mom had made the Fenton family meatloaf. Needless to say, ghost residue and meatloaf don't mix, and resulted with Danny's head in the toilet puking up his guts from a type of ghostly food poisoning. The thought of the entree still made the ghost boy queasy just thinking about it.

"Um… no thanks Mrs. Neutron… My mom insisted that I get home early tonight, maybe some other time."

Jimmy's mom deflated a little bit in disappointment, but still smiled as she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a purple can. "Okay Danny, but at least have a soda. You're so skinny for a boy your age. "

"Mom!" Jimmy yelled, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and a little anger.

"It's okay Jim, thank you Mrs. Neutron." Danny said as he flashed Jimmy's mom a heart melting smile and accepted the drink.

Looking satisfied, she waved goodbye and went to do her shopping.

Jimmy wanted to apologize, but Danny waved it off and changed the topic.

"So Jimmy," Danny asked as he sat down and slowly sipped the Purple Flurp wincing at how sweet it was. "What did you call me for, not that I don't think you wouldn't just want to talk, but you sounded serious over the recaller."

Jimmy put on a serious face ready to get down to business, "I've been thinking about something Danny, and I need your opinion.

"Okay, shoot" Danny responded leaning back in his seat.

"After the Mawgu incident," Danny grimaced, but Jimmy continued oblivious to the teens show of anguish, "I started wondering how many people would be saved if we worked together more often," Jimmy paused and looked his friend in the eyes uncertain on how to proceed. Danny looked a little less at ease than before, so he decided to go ahead and get it out. "Danny, I want us to team up, you, Timmy, Spongebob, and I."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and Jimmy continued hoping his friend would agree with his idea.

"Think of what we could do together! I want to make a difference Danny, and I know the three of you do too, otherwise, we wouldn't keep doing what we do. We could work together; this way we would always have back up and someone there for us. We could put a stop to more evil, and spend more time together." Jimmy shifted uncomfortably under Danny's thoughtful gaze. "So, what do you think?"

Danny's gaze shifted and concentrated on the ceiling as he rolled the idea around in his head, the thought honestly had merit, but it was risky, too risky for his comfort. "I don't know Jimmy."

Jimmy did his best to hide his disappointment; Danny had to agree if this plan was going to happen. "A trial period, just us four, and we'll see where things go from there," Jimmy pleaded, his eyes boring into Danny's when they were lowered back down, begging him to say yes.

Danny thought for a little bit more, the idea really was a very good one. Working together wasn't a bad idea at all. The difference they could make, and being able to spend more time together would be an incredible stress release for them all. Knowing they could rely on each other through anything would only strengthen the bond they had created in the few times they fought together.

The problem with it though, was just other people in general. He and his friends would be sticking their necks out pretty far, especially in Danny's world where he wasn't exactly seen in the best of light.

Danny could also understand his friends need for an opinion on the subject and if he himself agreed, his friend would need support to put the plan into action. Creating a crime fighting team would not be an easy move, but if successful, could create many positives for all four of their worlds.

Danny began to nod his head slowly coming to terms with the prospect, "Yeah that actually sounds like a decent idea".

Then a thought hit Danny, "Hey Jimmy, why did you only ask for an opinion from me for this idea? Why didn't you talk to Timmy or Spongebob about this issue? Or why didn't you bring us all in together and discuss this?"

Jimmy looked at Danny and sighed, "To be perfectly honest with you Danny, I did consider bringing us all together to decide. I changed my mind because of the need for this idea to be thoroughly thought trough before we put it into action, also, I'm so ticked off at Timmy right now I'm thinking about creating a Timmy eating plant."

Danny hid a snort at the thought of a giant plant attempting to eat Timmy, he knew he had to stick to the topic at hand. "I guess that makes sense, but why me? I mean, I'm not the most thoughtful person in the multiverse, and I don't normally really spend a lot of time thinking if I have a choice, that's my sister's area of expertise. You'd have probably been better off going to Shelly." Danny said cocking an eyebrow.

Jimmy shook his head, "Yes Danny, I know, but Shelly would not be an active member of this team, and I know with something as important as this, and I know you know it's important, I can trust you to take your time and make the right decision, while Timmy and Spongebob will agree to it right away without looking at the what ifs and consequences. You have lots of fighting experience; you've have a lot more on your plate than the rest of us. You've gone through so much more. Also, I talked to Jazz a few days ago. She thinks you need a little help, she says you're not sleeping or eating as much as you should be, and you're grades are in the toilet, and we both agree that you need help with your ghost fighting."

"Hey!" Danny said, standing up, his sky blue eyes flashing with anger and hurt. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my responsibilities! And how dare you talk to my sister behind my back like that! Do you even realize she doesn't know about my powers?"

Jimmy paled; Jazz had been so in tune to everything Jimmy was saying when they talked… He thought she knew because she had talked about Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton as the same person.

'Had she not told Danny she knew about his powers?' He asked and then answered his own question. 'Obviously not you idiot',

Jimmy became panicked as Danny turned to leave; tossing his pop can into the garbage unfinished.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that Danny, just listen, and hear me out. Please!" He begged chasing after his hurt friend, reaching for the teen's arm.

Grabbing his friend, he silently begged for more time, and sure enough, as if sensing Jimmy's distress, the raven haired teenager slowly walked back over and begrudgingly sat back down.

Danny understood Jimmy's and Jazz's assumptions, but neither of them understood. He just didn't need as much food or sleep as he used to. Yeah, he still needed a good eight hours a night, which he didn't always get, but if he didn't get it, his ghost half would transfer a bit of energy to give him the boost he needed to get through the day. And as for food, he ate three meals a day and no more than that, he did NOT want to turn out like his father, and besides, he was never really hungry anyway, so why eat if you're not hungry. It was nothing bad like his sister, and friend apparently, thought. And as for his grades, he was getting his only D in Gym with Tetslaff, who only gave jocks and cheerleaders A's, even totally in shape Sam got a B, C's in his English and Science classes with Lancer, B's with Mr. Palooka the math teacher, and if you counted his music classes, which for some reason came easy to him which was funny to him because it was the one thing Jazz could not do without sounding like a wounded walrus, he was getting an A in those. So technically, he was doing okay in school, just not as okay as everybody thought he should be doing. So he just sighed and looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy, not wanting to continue the previous topic subtly nudged the conversation back to where it was before the awkward turn of events. "I've done some tests, and have concluded that Amity Park is the place that is in danger the most. Timmy and I fight bad guys maybe once or twice a week, and SpongeBob battles Plankton."

Danny snorted, finding the ironic difference in their enemies' funny.

"But you, Danny you fight three ghosts a day at the least, and that's not including the Box Ghost and whatever Vlad has up his sleeve at the moment. I can't handle sitting on the sidelines anymore as you try to balance school, fighting, and home life and losing your sanity while doing so."

Danny looked at Jimmy evenly. The boy genius was right, to a point, he needed help. His parents shot him disappointed glances while not even bothering to fight with him anymore, and he swore that every once in a while when he looked in the mirror, he would see red eyes staring back at him. But with the ever important CAT's coming up, Danny would just never admit that he might be losing it.

They sat there staring at each other for five minutes until Danny stood up sighing, he had made his decision. "Call a group meeting in a few days, and give me time to cool down and think. The _four_ of us will decide what to do when the time comes."

Jimmy simply nodded, hiding the fact that he was overjoyed with the decision. Until he felt a familiar presence next to him.

Danny knelt down by Jimmy's side and put a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "I'm not mad at you Jim, a little upset, but not mad. This might just work, and I can't wait to try it out."

Jimmy smiled up at his friend, glad that they were not separating on a sour note.

Danny got up and started to leave, but before he walked through his recaller portal he looked back at Jimmy. "I'll be in touch."

He started to leave again but stopped smirking as an evil thought came to mind, "And by the way, for revenge, I'm giving Timmy that picture."

Jimmy winced and groaned as Danny disappeared though the portal.

After Danny had left, Gonard, Jimmy's robotic dog who had been watching from the corner, walked up and put its chin in Jimmy's lap. Absent mindedly scratching the dog behind the ear, Jimmy softly whispered, "Me and my big mouth. You know Gonard, even though I'm a genius, I still do and say some pretty stupid stuff, I really hope this works".

_1 week later-_

Timmy Turner walked down the streets of Dimsdale holding pink and green balloons, and licking an ice cream cone, with his floppy brown hair bouncing as he walked.

"Timmy!" Yelled an over exuberant yellow sponge causing Timmy to jump and drop his ice cream and let go of the balloons who quickly morphed into pink and green squirrels.

"Spongebob!" Timmy complained as he looked at his fallen ice cream cone with sad navy blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry Timmy," Spongebob apologized sheepishly, "I was just so happy to see you again."

The pink hated boy sighed and glared at the yellow sea sponge, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you!"

"We saw each other yesterday!"

"But that was so long ago!"

Timmy took a breath and counted to ten. It was all he could do to keep himself from wishing Spongebob away to Timbuktu.

"Is there anything else?" Timmy forced out through clenched teeth.

Spongebob grinned from ear to ear oblivious to his friend's anger, "Jimmy called you, me, and Danny to a meeting at his house. Says it's something important and we should get there as soon as we can."

Timmy rolled his eyes, "He probably just wants to give another speech about some invention and making sure we're all "mentally stable" from the Mawgu incident," Timmy grumbled, 'leave it to Jimmy to worry about nothing'. Lost in thought, he missed Spongebob's face drain of color and the haunted flash that passed through his eyes.

To say Spongebob Squarepants was scared of the Mawgu was an understatement, the correct words would be: terrified, petrified, and horrified. The things he and Danny had seen were not meant for a grown mans eyes, let alone the eyes of two teenagers'. The Mawgu had proven to be the most dangerous monster either had ever faced (aka. Worse than Plankton), and in the end, when it was just the two of them, they had barely scrapped by with their lives. Seeing your own mortality flash before your life is not something that enforces happy memories. Spongebob had flown into Danny's arms in fear, and for the first time, Danny hadn't thrown him off, that's how terrifying it had been. And if Danny hadn't pulled through at the last second, and called for Tucker to throw the switch, they would have died for sure.

"I mean, seriously, we're all fine. Nothing we can't handle, right." Timmy smiled and nudged Spongebob's shoulder with his fist as he forgot about the ice cream.

"Uh, yeah… right," Spongebob stuttered.

"Now Timmy," Wanda the pink squirrel chided as she morphed into a fairy with black pants, a yellow t-shirt, and a big swirl of pink hair. "Jimmy just wants to make sure you're all okay. He really cares about you guys."

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, he's Mr. Sentimental. Well, we might as well go and see what he wants."

He then turned to look at Spongebob who had gone back to his old self before Timmy could notice. "You said Danny would be there right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, I'm there!"

"Yay, maybe he'll have something fun to do," Cosmo the green squirrel piped up as he morphed into a similar creature as his wife with a white shirt, a black tie, and bright green hair. "And then he'll take us out for ice cream, and a movie Timmy's too young to watch."

"You'll do what!" Wanda narrowed her eyes and questioned her husband who suddenly realized he had said the wrong thing and quickly thought of a way out of trouble.

"Um… kkkkk… I'm sorry, we're breaking up. I'm going through a tunnel."

"I'm floating right next to you, you idiot."

_Meanwhile:_

Danny Fenton shuffled through his drawers, trying to find what he needed for the meeting when the video message on his computer beeped, followed by Danny's best friend's picture popping up.

"Hey Tuck, what's up?"

The techno geek smiled and pushed his glassed up farther onto his face while adjusting his red hat, "Not much, are you getting ready for the big meeting?"

Danny continued to search his room, mindlessly shuffling through his belongings, "Yep".

Tucker sighed, "You don't sound too excited about it dude. I thought you were aching to try it out. "

Danny groaned and turned to face the screen, worry eminent on his face, "I am Tucker, honestly I am. I'm just not sure if I'm really cut out for something like this. What if one of them gets hurt Tuck, or worse dies, and it's my fault.

Tucker frowned at his friend's response; it was never good when Danny doubted himself and he had been doing it a lot more lately, "How so?"

"What I mean Tuck, is that I'm more likely to hinder the group than help it. Even after the Ghost King, people still look at me as a villain. Something to fear, and I'm hated Tuck. If they were to come here and start helping the notorious Danny Phantom fight ghosts, it would raise questions, and I know that some people will stop at nothing to get answers, even if it means hurting one of them. If something was to happen, and it was my fault, I don't know how I'd handle it."

Tucker frowned, this wasn't good at all, "That doesn't mean you're not cut out for it Danny. It's a challenge, but not something that can't be overcome. They need you Danny, whether you realize it or not, and I know for a fact that they won't do this unless you're for it."

"Thanks Tuck, Jimmy said the same thing, but sometimes I think they'd be better off without me."

The awkward pause between the two friends was long, and Tucker was the first to break it.

"So dude… What are you looking for?" he asked.

Danny chuckled, "Just a little extra cash to take Timmy for some ice cream and a movie. Then Spongebob will want to come too, then Jimmy won't want to be left out, and I want to be financially prepared."

Tucker smiled, then the smile turned into a chuckle, and then the chuckle turned into an all out laugh.

Danny frowned at his friend, "What's so funny?"

"Oh dude, you're worried about hindering them, but you're basically going to be taking care of them for the night. Oh that's rich."

Danny smiled as he finally found the extra twenty he was looking under his mattress.

"If you want to come and help me pay, you're more than welcome." Danny laughed right along with his friend.

"No thanks dude, I have my own plans for the night."

"Date with the PDA"

"At least I'm not babysitting."

"Okay then Tuck, I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good, bye dude"

Danny flicked off the monitor and prepared to open the portal to Jimmy's lab when suddenly there was a knock at his door. Quickly hiding the device, Danny called in the person on the other side.

His sister Jazz peered in smiling.

"What do you want Jazz?" He said rolling his eyes.

His sister simply walked in, placed a twenty in his hand, kissed his forehead, and walked back to the open door. When she reached it, she turned around and smiled.

"Love you little brother, the ice cream is on me"

Then she promptly walked out.

Danny sat there stunned. Had Jazz just heard the entire conversation? How much did she really know about him? Jimmy said she knew… Oh well, he could worry about that on a later date, right now, he had the dreaded meeting to attend. Giving the door one more glance, Danny opened the portal and silently slipped through it.

"Danny!" Spongebob yelled in delight as he flung his arms around the teen's neck.

"Ack… Spongebob… can't… breathe," the raven haired boy stuttered as he fought to pry the exuberant sponge away from his throat.

"Sorry Danny," Spongebob said as he let go, only for his arms to be replaced by Timmy's.

"Gah… Hi… Runt… Same goes… for you." Danny sputtered again.

Timmy let go as well, allowing the black haired boy to catch his breath. When Danny finally did so, he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, have either of you seen Jimmy?"

_Upstairs:_

Jimmy Neutron was pacing.

Jimmy Neutron was fidgeting.

Jimmy Neutron was worried.

And the most disturbing fact of all, Jimmy Neutron was having doubts.

Now, in retrospect for somebody else, this wouldn't normally be an issue. Jimmy however, did not take kindly to self doubt. He wasn't used to it, and hadn't done it in a while. Honestly, the last time he, or anyone else for that matter, had doubted him, was when they were sitting in the Yokian's jail cells, waiting for their parents to be eaten by a giant chicken. Other than that, he was never doubted. But here he was, wondering if he was making the right choice. If it was the right choice, many more people would be saved. But if it wasn't, he would lose some of the closest friends he had ever had. After the decision was made, there was no turning back.

"Jimmy," a voice lingered down the hallway. "Where are you at?"

Jimmy stopped his pacing as Danny stuck his head around the corner.

"You okay?"

Jimmy hesitated; Danny really did look concerned, so maybe he should tell him.

"I'm scared Danny."

There were a few moments of tense silence; Danny had never seen his friend question himself before. It was frightening, but for the first time in a long time, Danny knew exactly what to say.

"Would it help if I told you I felt the same way?"

Jimmy blinked in surprise, that was not what he had expected the older boy to say, and if he was honest with himself, knowing he shared the fear lifted some pressure off of his shoulders.

"Maybe a little," Jimmy admitted as he plopped down on the bed, a few seconds went by before he felt his friend sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. It was comforting to say the least, he wasn't sure of the last time his mom or dad had done this with him, and then again when had he given them the chance. So he leaned into the comforting gesture and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked with a genuine look of kindness written across his face.

"No, not really Danny," Jimmy whispered.

Danny knew better than to push the boy genius and instead, took to just sitting in silence.

They sat like that until Danny felt something slide under his other arm. Looking down, he saw Timmy adjusting into a similar position as Jimmy. Then two arms wrapped around the entire group in a loving, friendly gesture and a chin rested on the ghost boy's right shoulder.

Jimmy smiled, this was perfect. They could do it, they were a family, and even if the plan failed, they would still have each other.

"Guys, I have a proposition for you."

_An evil lair on the out skirts of Retroville: 1 hour later:_

"Nooooo!" A scream ripped through the sky as professor Calamitous watched the four children decide they would join forces to defeat their enemies. If he had known that this would be what came out of him creating the Syndicate, he would have never done it. Now Neutron was stronger than ever! This did not work in the insane man's plans. Where Neutron was weak, the others were strong.

Neutron was the brains and logic.

The beaver toothed one was the magic and innocence.

The yellow annoying one was the joy and positivity.

And the ghost boy was the strength and bravery.

All four of them together were a deadly combination, one that Calamitous was not ready to deal with.

Turning back to the video taken from one of his many spy bots in the boy's lab he growled under his breath.

He would not let this happen without a fight.

_Back in Jimmy's Lab:_

"So… what should we be called." Jimmy asked, jotting notes down on a sheet of paper. "Danny, any ideas?"

Timmy laughed, "Yeah, because Danny Phantom is sooo original!"

Danny glared at the younger boy, "Okay genius, what do you think we should be called?" Sarcasm was evident in his tone, but Timmy just ignored it.

"Well, I think we should be called Timmy's Turner's and his Super Sidekicks!" The buck toothed boy said with a big grin.

Danny face palmed, Spongebob blinked in confusion, and Jimmy glared at Timmy, "Really?"

Timmy smirked, knowing he'd struck a nerve, but before anyone could say anything, it was Spongebob who jumped up and screamed, "I have a name!"

Danny, thankful for the distraction, smiled and responded quickly to prevent a fight, "Okay Spongebob, what is it?"

"Nicely Incredible Caring Kids Taking On Overly Nefarious Super Villains!"

The other three stared wide eyed at the sponge, not sure how to respond to a name like that, until Jimmy decided to speak up, "Um… That's… Uh… Interesting Spongebob… We'll keep it in mind, how does that sound?" Jimmy spoke, turning down the name as gently as possible. That was, until Timmy spoke up.

"Nicktoons, Are you kidding? Seriously! You're going to keep a stupid name like that in mind, but you didn't even give mine a second thought!"

Spongebob was offended, "My idea is not stupid!"

Jimmy realized that this meeting was going downhill fast, and decided to end the meeting there. "Okay! Who wants to go for ice cream?"

Both Timmy and Spongebob's heads lifted in delight, and they let out a simultaneous, "I do!" To which Danny just laughed. The two then ran out of the room, leaving Danny and Jimmy alone.

"So…" Jimmy said glancing toward the door to make sure the others were gone, "What do you think?"

Danny smiled and chuckled a bit, "Well, Nicktoons has some potential, as long as nobody ever asks what it stands for."

Jimmy chuckled at that thought, "If it makes Spongebob happy, I say we do it, and if anyone ever asks what it means, we can just say we don't remember."

Danny laughed in return as he stretched his legs, "And everyone lived happily ever after."

They both then left the lab laughing loudly, joining their friends for a delicious treat, unaware of the blood red eyes of a Calamitous Spybot in the corner staring them down as they left.

_Calamitous' lab 15 minutes later:_

Vlad Plasmius floated in the corner glaring at the little man in front of him. "So what you're telling me is that the little brats are teaming up permanently?"

Calamitous nodded, the figure in front of him terrified him to no end, but he would rather have Vlad Plasmius as ally than an enemy any day. Vlad was just plain powerful. In his human form, he was rich and successful, and in his ghost form, he had power unimaginable. Vlad's only weakness, was the younger ghost, the one now a member of the so called 'Nicktoons'. That and the boy's mother, but Calamitous decided it would be better for his own well being not to tell Vlad that the lady Fenton would never love him.

Vlad turned to the bald man, knowing this may be the idiot he would have to team up with time and time again to get what he desired. This deranged little man had been smart enough to get the elder ghost involved, so maybe he would be of some use. That didn't explain what Calamitous wanted from him. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Calamitous shivered under the intense gaze but was still able to squeak out, "I-I-I figured that if anyone could br-break them… it would be y-y-you."

The tiny man cowered as the ghost in front of him turned to think. It was true, if anyone could break the children, it was him, and as Vlad had always said, 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself'.

"Well Calamitous, I'm flattered that you think that I can break such innocent minds, but I must ask, what is in it for me?"

The tiny man wasn't surprised that Vlad would ask such a question, Vlad always had an agenda. "If these ch-ch-children follow through with this idea, it would be harder for us to reach our g-goals. Think of young Daniel, with them at his side, he would n-n-never be yours, and because he defeated the ghost king, you n-n-need him on your side now more than ever for your plans to work."

That thought angered Vlad. For his plans to work he needed Daniel to be alone, lost. With friends at his side, the boy would never learn to turn to Vlad for comfort. This had to be stopped! Although, he might as well get as much as he could out of the deal, and speaking of the ghost king. He pulled out an object from his pocket.

"Alright Calamitous, I'll break them up, but there is something I need you to do for me first."

_Meanwhile at the Candy Bar:_

"Okay, whoever can chug their milkshake the quickest wins!" Timmy said with an excited grin on his face.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "I don't understand how you can gain so much joy from giving yourself a headache."

"Aw loosen up Jimbo, "Danny said nudging the boy genius' shoulder playfully.

"Yeah," Spongebob chimed in preparing his drink for downage. "It's wonderful!"

"Alright," Jimmy sighed, giving in. "Let's just get this over with, on three guys."

"One."

All four grabbed their respective drinks.

"Two."

Both Timmy and Danny shared a knowing glance.

"Three!"

Timmy and Danny took sips of their drinks and pretended to continue drinking. Jimmy however was not to be fooled, and quickly stopped chugging his drink before the cold could kick in.

Spongebob though, was not as lucky as he dumped the entire shake in his mouth and looked at his friends. "See, that wasn't so…" Before he could finish, the brain freeze kicked in.

"Oh, oh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed, running around in circles with his hands in the air, his friends, even Jimmy, were dying with laughter.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" Timmy screeched from the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I know!" Danny cried next to him.

"You both are terrible!" Jimmy laughed just as hard.

_Back at Calamitous' Lair:_

"You want me to tap the crown of fire for a power source?!" Calamitous asked in horror, this was not at all what he had expected. The crown of fire wasn't just some ordinary trinket. It held power beyond what the mind could comprehend.

"Yes," Vlad replied solemnly studying the crown in his hands. "When tapped, the crown of fire has enough raw energy to power 1000 fairy worlds. It's a power that even the great Clockwork could only dream of having, and I intend to harness it."

"But, but ,but, how would I…?" Calamitous stuttered

Vlad snapped, getting right in Calamitous' face, "I don't know Calamitous, you're smart, figure it out!" Vlad backed off, and he walked to the makeshift portal as he deadpanned, "In exchange for my ripping apart the brats' friendship, you will do this for me."

Calamitous nodded feebly.

Vlad continued to walk out, and in a way that mirrored Danny earlier that week, he turned around and said, "And it better be ready by the time I get back Calamitous… or else."

The ghost then turned and silently left the room and a frightened Calamitous inside.

_Back at Jimmy's Lab:_

"So therefore, I've redesigned the recallers so that we can get to each other quicker and more efficiently, any questions."

There was a moment of silence, and the all three hands of his friends shot up.

Jimmy groaned, "Okay, I repeat"

"Why don't you just speak in English Big head!?" Timmy, the ever so patient, asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes again, "It's not rocket science Timmy, even the feeblest of minds can figure it out!"

"Actually Jimmy," Danny cut in, looking a little timid. "I'm a little confused myself."

"Really guys!?"Jimmy complained, looking hopelessly frustrated.

Danny rolled his eyes, and stopped Timmy's smart remark in its tracks. "Alright Jimmy, try again and this time, keep in mind that we're not genius' like you."

Jimmy took a deep breath, "Okay, when we need to call each other, hit the green button. To stop your call, hit the red button, and to travel, hit the blue button. The five smaller buttons below those three are who you want to contact. Yellow is Spongebob, pink is Timmy, white is Danny, and orange is me. The button on the side will contact everyone in case of an emergency. There will be modifications if needed, and if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Danny smiled, "There you go! Nice and English like!"

Jimmy glared at Danny. "Har har."

Timmy laughed and put a put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "So is that it, because I have homework I'm not going to do."

Jimmy chuckled at the buck toothed boy's remark. "Yeah Timmy that's all, we'll all meet again in a week for another meeting. In the meantime, call each other if you need anything."

The three nodded to Jimmy in agreement and started to gather their stuff, but Jimmy wasn't done.

First, he turned to Spongebob, "This isn't a toy Spongebob, be responsible with it. Only use it if you need too."

Secondly he turned to Timmy, "Timmy, don't break this, lose this, use your hologram's powers on it, use it for prank calls, or give it to Cosmo. This is one of the biggest responsibilities you will ever have, and I don't want this falling into the wrong hands like it did with Calamitous the first time."

And finally, he turned to Danny, "Use this. We're here to help you, but we can't do anything if you do not allow us to. I expect to hear from you when you need help. I've also sent a message to Sam telling her what is going on and if needed, have her force you to call us. You don't have to take this all on by yourself, you will always have us. Utilize this team thing as much as you need."

The atmosphere then lightened, and Jimmy smiled, "I'll see you guys later then."

They all smiled, nodded, and Spongebob wrapped his arms around Jimmy in a tight hug. "See you Jimmy!"

Jimmy laughed, "Bye Spongebob, We'll see you soon."

The yellow sponge then jumped through his portal laughing joyfully.

Danny left next, ruffling Timmy's hair, and sending Jimmy an encouraging smile before walking through his portal.

Then only Jimmy and Timmy were left. "You realize he's not going to call unless Sam forces him right."

Jimmy sighed and rubbed his temples, "Yeah, I know, but maybe he'll realize that we can help, and that he needs it.

Timmy laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, and maybe he'll stop being overprotective and stubborn."

Jimmy chuckled, "I doubt that, but one can hope."

Timmy laughed all the way through his portal, instantly greeted by Cosmo and Wanda with a hug on the other side.

Jimmy smiled as he went back to work on a new invention without a care in the world.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sooo... what cha think? ;) There's still some kinks, but hopefully this chapter was enjoyable.

I like reviews! I don't always respond, but I promise, I have read and will continue to read every single review I'm given, and take everything said into account.  
Also, they motivate me to write! :)

**Now onto the joke of the chapter!**

Q: Why was 6 afraid of 7?

I'm sure you've heard it before!

A: Because 7 8 9! Tee he he!

Yep, terrible as always. XP

**And here's something new. It's a story and author recommendation!**

_These recommendations will fall into the category of which fandom posted (Example: Nicktoons for Nicktoons, DP for DP).**  
**_

This uploads recommendation is... _**SOLmaster's The Return of Timmy the Barbarian!**_

I laughed the whole way through. XD

Go check it out, You won't be disappointed!

**From here on out, I'll only do a Joke or a Recommendation though, not both.**

**One more thing!**

The Pariah's Heir update is nearly ready! Don't look at me like that, it's the truth this time! I give it two months tops before it's ready.

The fun thing is, all of my original ideas have not changed (for those of you who have read my original PH), they have been refined and shaped into an expanse of better writing development and no bad OC's. (I finally faced it guys, I seriously don't like Diana.)

I've spent the last two years working on this, and am truly thankful for the patient people waiting for an update. It's almost there!

Well, that's it, I'll see you next Friday! :)

Toodles Lovlies!

_GG_


	2. Burning Bridges

Hi... yeah, I'm late... I'know. Maybe someday I'll be on time with a story.

I'm sorry! You can glare at me. Stupid life, getting in the way of my Fanfiction time!

Oh well, maybe next time it will be on time. :)

This is where things start to pick up, and we begin to see the evil doers' plans come to life. Will our boys pull through!

I guess you'll just have to read and see!

Warning: This chapter does get dark! It's the reason I've uped the rating!

See you down their!

Disclaimer of Awesomeness... not mine, see first chapter

* * *

_**Unite!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Ecto bolts flew through the air, as the ghosts fought through the town, and Danny was starting to wear out. Skulker's swipes were getting closer and closer to their intended target that was Danny's core. He had never had something touch it and he was pretty sure he didn't want to change that now.

"Danny, flying missiles to your left!" Sam's voice rang through the Fenton Phones as she watched the battle take place from her scooter.

Danny grunted as he narrowly dodged the first two shots, but then was pounded by the third one and hit the ground with his head, splitting his lip.

Skulker floated over his prize, leering down on the dazed and injured teen. "My prey ceases to amuse me today; you usually put up more of a fight."

Danny grunted again as he pushed away the circling stars in time to see Tucker pull something out of his backpack, and glared at the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, then smirked, "And you usually pay more attention to your surrounds."

Skulker's eyes widened as he heard the firing of a Fenton Thermos from behind him. "No!" He shouted as he was sucked into the trap. How could he lose every time?! "I will have your pelt ghost boy!"

Danny glared at the thermos with acid green eyes, "No you won't, not today."

Sighing, he wiped some ectoplasm away from his split lip, that last battle had been brutal. Skulker's upgrades were really improving and starting to be a major problem. Danny decided that it was a good thing his powers seemed to be growing. One of his parent's inventions said he was a scale five, whatever that meant, and growing.

Suddenly, he gasped as his ghost sense went off. He sighed in exhaustion, he couldn't take much more. Maybe, he began to pull out his recaller… No, he was fine on his own, he could handle it, and so he took off into the sky. Leaving the device in his place.

"Dude, wait!" Tucker called out to his friend as he watched him fly off, but the plea fell on deaf ears.

Sam couldn't handle watching Danny get hurt anymore, "That is it!" She said as she reached for Danny's abandoned recaller. Danny needed help, and it was at his fingertips. All he had to do was reach out and take it. So if he wouldn't do it, she would for him, "Jimmy, we need help."

Meanwhile:

The Fright Knight bowed at Vlad's feet, excited to start the attack, "Is everything prepared my liege?"

Vlad glanced over at the spirit of Halloween, making that deal with this ghost had been the best move Vlad had ever made. Fright Knight was loyal to the end, "Not quite, there is still one piece missing."

The Fright Knight was startled by Vlad's response, he had been careful to have everything down to fine detail, so this missing piece was not his mistake, rather something Vlad had kept from him. Fright Knight decided this was not a good sign, so he stored it away for future reference, "And what piece may that be my lord?"

That insane glint flickered into the halfa's eyes, and he smiled gleefully. This was his favorite part of the plan other than the results, "The Crown of Fire. I'm going to fuse its power to my core."

The Fright Knight's eyes widened in horror, that power was uncontrollable, and every ghost knew it, "You cannot Plasmius. The repercussions of using the crown's power are far too great, and I will not let you take that risk!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and shrugged off the warning like it was a suggestion, "Nonsense Fright," The Halloween spirit's eyes narrowed at his employer's unfazed tone. Did this halfa not realize the seriousness of what he was planning? Perhaps Clockwork was right, and Plasmius was not the one, but then who? Vlad however did not notice Fright's mind wander, "If it is done properly, its power can be attained in small amounts in."

The Fright Knight hated being wrong, so he would stick by Vlad, the halfa's confidence was dim-witted though. Fright knew the crown of fire. He had been Pariah's servant, so to not listen to this caution was downright stupid, he had used this same warning before after all, "That's what Pariah Dark said, and it drove him to insanity."

Vlad growled, how dare this ghost compare him to that monster, "Well I'm not Pariah Dark, and do not intend to fail".

At that moment, Fright Knight knew convincing Vlad would be mostly hopeless. Disaster would follow this path, but fright was in no position to change it, "Alright Plasmius, do what you desire, but let me warn you of one thing." The knight crossed to where the halfa was floating grabbing his boss's shoulders in hopes to drive the point through and be understood. "The power is too much, do not chase it. It will only destroy you in the process.

Vlad rolled his eyes, and Fright Knight's glare deepened in anger and understanding. Clockwork was right, Vlad wasn't the one, "And at the moment, the boy is more fit to take the throne than you will ever be."

The truthful jab made Vlad spun in surprised anger, only to find the Halloween spirit gone.

He scoffed, and brushed the ghost's words off. It didn't matter what the Fright Knight said, what did he know? Vlad was going to follow through with this plan to a tee and no one was going to stop him from gaining infinite power and his family.

Not Fright Knight,

Not Danny Phantom,

And most certainly not the Nicktoons.

Back in Amity Park:

Danny growled as they sucked a screaming Technus into the Fenton Thermos. The impromptu arrival of his friends had thrown him for a loop, and a little boy had gotten caught in the battle's crossfire. That was not okay in Danny's eyes, even if he did need the help.

Not even waiting for everyone to catch their breaths, he spun on his feet and faced his friends, his green eyes flashing even brighter with anger, "What the heck are you guys doing here! I did not call for help!"

Jimmy winced fully expecting this reaction, Timmy whimpered sort of expecting it, and Spongebob cowered not expecting it at all.

Jimmy cleared his throat and tried hard to remain diplomatic, but the ghost boy could be truly terrifying when he chose to be, "Now Danny…"

At that moment, Sam and Tucker caught up with the group and saw the latest victims of Danny's new found temper. Sam sighed, before getting his powers he was always so soft spoken with no traces of a temper to be found. It was why Dash had chosen him as a punching bag, Danny would just brush it off, but lately… it was as if he was changing. Seeing Jimmy fumble for words, she decided to cut him off and save him, "I called them."

Hearing his best friend, Danny turned to her. He was stunned and insulted at the Goth's blunt answer. Did she not think he could handle it? "Sam, I didn't need help."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. This solo act was getting old. He didn't have to carry the world on his shoulders. They were there to help him but he was completely blind to the help he had. Stupid, stupid and clueless, "Yes, you did."

"I was doing just fine before…" Danny tried to defend himself, but he was not able to continue because Sam wasn't finished with her statement.

"Yes you did Danny, and don't try to say otherwise." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "You are hurt, but you're stupid stubbornness issues kept you from the help you needed." Violet met green in a mess of emotions and unspoken words that were missed in both of their minds "So I did it for you."

Danny had to look away. Why did she make him feel all tingly? Taking in a shaky breath, he pulled away, brushed past her, and made his way towards the little boy who had been caught in the fight. The wounds would be fatal if not treated soon. Guilt flashed across Danny's face. It was his fault, his responsibility. How could he have let this happen?

He held the boy close to his core and then looked at his friends with weary eyes. Sighing, he found it ironic how nice it was to have them here. He now felt safe, "Well, since you're here, I guess you could help me with some things." He smiled and stood up being extra careful so that the little boy wasn't jolted. "First off, Timmy can you have Cosmo and Wanda patch him up?"

Timmy smiled rolled his eyes at Danny's bossiness, but complied. Nodding at Wanda, he let the silence linger. Cosmo shared quick eye contact with his wife, and they raised their wands together. The child wasn't dead, so they weren't breaking Da Rulez and the boy was at full health and sent on his way. Talking about how cool Danny Phantom and his super friends were.

"I like that," Danny grinned as he watched the boy run home with relief flooding his body as the boys mom took the child into her arms and sobbed.

"Like what?" Jimmy asked, tearing his eyes from the scene, dreading where this topic was going due to the evil look on Danny's face.

The ghost boy jumped into the air and circled the group, "Danny Phantom and his Super Friends." Danny shrugged at Jimmy's glare, "It's got a ring to it."

Spongebob started to tear up, why would his best friend attempt to change the name he came up with? "I thought we were the Nicktoons?" He cried, and Jimmy's glare remained fixed on the hybrid.

"Thank you Danny." The sarcasm was caught in his voice by everyone but the sad sponge.

Danny laughed and returned to the ground, "No problem Jimbo, anytime."

Timmy snickered as he slapped the sea creatures back, he and Danny were too much alike for anyone's good, "Relax Spongebob."

"Yeah," Cosmo cut in trying to help. "If he wouldn't allow Timmy's Turner's and his Super Sidekicks, then he won't allow Danny Phantom and his Super Friends."

Timmy nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" Then he realized what was just said, "Hey!"

Jimmy, quickly gaining a headache, glanced at Danny with a pointed look, "Your fault, fix it."

Danny smiled and shrugged as he walked over and put a comforting hand on the sponges shoulder, "Don't worry Spongebob, I'm just kidding."

Spongebob blinked innocently, "Really?"

Danny's smile was laced with a devious spark, "Really."

Spongebob let out his spazzy laugh, and then wrapped his arms around the teen's neck in a tight hug, "Good one Danny!"

Danny couldn't figure out how the sponge was so quick, "Gah… yes… Spongebob… can't breathe… help."

Jimmy always enjoyed a chance to get the last laugh, "Sorry Danny." He picked up a stone, "I'm busy with my new pet rock."

Timmy rolled his eyes once again, what a bunch of idiots, but they were his idiots, so he could learn to cope.

Finally getting his airways free, Danny got one breath before his ghost sense went off.

Danny smiled at Sam and Tucker, "Go ahead and go home guys, we've got this." Then he took off into the sky with his friends following him into battle.

Tucker gave thumbs up, but Sam had a wounded stare. After they had helped him all night he was just going to toss them aside like garbage for those three boys who he had only known for two and a half months. Finally gaining her bearings, she noticed the four were gone, and only her and Tucker were left. "Did we just get blown off?"

Tucker nodded and shrugged, "Pretty massively."

Sam felt a piece of her break.

Noticing this, Tucker took action, "Hey," He put on a big cheesy grin.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Wanna go pig out at the Nasty Burger and put it on Danny's tab."

It took a moment for her to process what he said, and then she laugh, "Absolutly!"

Later that night after the last ghost was sealed away, everyone was ready to return to their homes, but before Jimmy could leave Danny stopped him.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He knew his stubborn pride was becoming a problem as of late, a trait he got courtesy of his mother, "Thanks Jim," he then fiddled with his fingers. The ground was now looking super interesting, "I guess I really did need help." He looked up and smiled quirkily, "We work well as a team."

Jimmy laughed at the thought. A team, that would take some getting used to, but it felt good, "I know." Pulling out the recaller Sam had handed to him, he waved it in Danny's face, "Think we can do it more often?"

Danny chuckled and grabbed the recaller out of the genius's hand, "Sure thing short stuff." Jimmy grumbled at the short joke as Danny laughed at his expense, "But normally my nights aren't like this." Danny shrugged, did he mention his pride? "For some reason, tonight was busier than usual."

Jimmy shot his friend a condescending look, "Really Danny?" The ghost shrugged and Jimmy rolled his eyes as he opened his portal, annoyance flooding his voice, "Well, if you need us, you know who to call."

Danny would never be one to miss out on an opportunity like that, so he didn't bother even attempting to keep it in, "Yep, Ghost Busters." He then yelped and quickly dodged the wrench Jimmy had turned around and thrown at his head. He hadn't remembered laughing that hard in a while. Glancing at his watch, he gasped, it was already five to ten, and it would take him ten minutes to get home. All he could think about on the way was the inevitable speech his mother would give him about responsibility. Not that it bothered him anymore, he had it memorized.

He rolled his eyes at the irony, and people had the nerve to say he never paid attention to detail. If only they'd had Mom 101 in those stupid upcoming CAT's, he'd pass for sure. He laughed to himself as he made it home. What would he do without his family?

That Night:

Vlad Plasmius floated outside Danny's bedroom window and watched the boy in his deep sleep, because there's nothing creepy about that. It's only stalking in a few countries. The child looked so innocent when he was in his dream world, like nothing could touch him. Vlad almost felt bad for a moment, almost. He reasoned with himself that this was for the better. After his plan was completed, and the Ghost Zone was his, Daniel would finally see where he belonged, not next to the three misfits from other planets, but at Vlad's side as a prince. In a world that would finally accept them both.

Tomorrow he would pay Calamitous a visit, and retrieve his crown.

It was almost time to put his plan into action.

Fairy world:

A cloaked figure made its way through the halls of the Sandman's mattress store. He personally didn't care for the place, too many beds for a deity who doesn't sleep, but there was a job to be done. The timeline said so.

Coming up to the main room, his blue, wrinkly hand pushed the doors open, and he floated inside.

The Sandman sat at a desk and tinkered with some of his experimental dust. He had decided long ago that Turner was a good Guiney Pig for stuff like this. Hearing the door open, he turned to see who it was and smiled, "You know Clockwork you should really knock before entering." He turned back to his work, "You never know when you might stumble upon something you don't care to see."

The Time Master ginned his trademark smile, "Don't you remember my old friend? I know everything."

Sandman rolled his eyes and chuckled as he turned back to the spirit, "What can I do for you, Clocky?"

The figure shifted into a child, "I need you to deliver a message."

Dimsdale:

Timmy Turner tossed around in his bed. He'd officially decided that the Sandman kept him from sleeping on purpose as payback for the time he wished the whole world didn't sleep. Then again, he could be a Guinea Pig for all he knew, and it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

Suddenly, his whole body numbed into a relaxed state, and fell into a deep sleep. The dreams however, weren't of the pleasant kind.

His was taken to a blood coated battlefield. It took a moment for him to adjust to the abrupt change in scenery. When he did, he looked around and remembered the place as Professor Calamitous' lair. The scene was familiar to his. The first time he and his friends fought together, this had been the final battle ground where they had put their families, their homes, and their lives on the line.

What he was seeing wasn't the same as he recalled it happening… they were losing this time.

Hearing a ripping sound, he looked over to the left and gasped in horror at Spongebob's body. The yellow sponges form had been ripped to shreds scattered across the floor.

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Timmy turned around to remove the sight from his mind, just in time to watch Jimmy hit the floor with a sickening crack. Then a pool of blood slowly began to form beneath his head.

That time Timmy did throw up.

When he was finally done getting sick, he tried calling for Cosmo and Wanda, but here was no response to his cries. It was like they weren't around.

While calling for his godparents, he never noticed the robot creeping up behind him until the spear was raised to strike. Timmy shrieked as the spear came down and he prepared himself for the blinding pain, but it never came.

Opening his eyes slowly, he was startled to see the neon green eyes of Danny Phantom staring back at him. The eyes were filled with pain and tears, loving tears that made Timmy's heart shatter. The metal object protruding from Danny's torso wasn't helping the younger boy to settle down either.

Danny gasped as his body gave out, and he landed on Timmy who sobbed and cradled the older boy in his arms protectively.

Weakly, Danny's eyes fluttered around aimlessly and he coughed, "Please, pull it out." He begged, and it took a moment for Timmy to comply. As he tugged it out, the buck toothed boy struggled to hold back tears at Danny's silent cry in pain. This was hell.

Danny spoke again, choking on his blood and ectoplasm that also spilled out like running water from his wound, staining Timmy's pink shirt. "It's the crown of fire…" His gloved hand reached up and cupped Timmy's face so that the boy couldn't look away from his eyes. "The crown will destroy us." With that, the older boy went limp in Timmy's arms and the light slowly drained from his eyes.

Dropping the lifeless corpse, Timmy tried to crawl back in an attempt to distance himself from his dead friend. He didn't get very far before he ran into something, or rather someone.

The ten year old swung around to see who it was and came face to face with Vlad Plasmius. The ghost wore a strange green crown on his head that flicker as if it were on fire. Stepping on Timmy's chest the man glowered down at him, "Three days Timothy, you have three days before I destroy the multiverse and take what is rightfully mine." Plasmius then stepped harder and at the sound of cracking ribs Timmy woke up screaming.

Fairy world:

Clockwork winced at the terrified scream and the Sandman turned from his dream screen with sad eyes. He never enjoyed making nightmares like that, they were too much for him to handle and could spin out of control quickly, but one did not argue with the master of time, "Is that all you needed?"

Clockwork nodded as he studied the now blank screen in front of him, "Yes, he won't ignore that dream, even if he wants to." The middle age ghost turned toward the exit, "Timothy is many things, but stupid is not one of them."

The Sandman sighed and rubbed his temples, "So you think he got the message?

Clockwork changed to an old man, turned around with a smile and nodded, "I know so."

Dimsdale:

Wanda watched her godchild sleep from inside her and her husband's fishbowl. Timmy was so antsy lately, and it was beginning to worry her. He hadn't been sleeping well for a while, so when he nodded off she felt relief. Then he was tossing and turning and screaming.

Her motherly instincts told her to wake him, and she would have, but something in the back of her mind told her to let this play out, so against her better judgment, she did.

When the bloodcurdling scream shook the room she was at his side in an instant, but instead of leaning into her comforting embrace, he had a desperate plea for a pencil and paper. There was something he needed to remember.

She poofed up the supplies as she whispered soothing words of encouragement, "Okay sweetie here you go, settle down, mommy's here." She was certain her words went unheard due to the furious scribbling the boy was doing.

As soon as the boy was done writing he reached for his recaller. Wanda winced as she continued to rub circles on Timmy's back knowing that he was calling Jimmy, and then she braced herself for the fireworks.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Turner!"

Jimmy," the boy genius on the other end was silenced by his friend's shaky voice. "We need to talk."

Soon after in Jimmy's Lab:

"And that's all I remember." Timmy mumbled as he turned his blue eyes downwards, making the bags under them more prominent.

Cosmo and Wanda floated near the ceiling, both listening to Timmy talk, and while Cosmo was concerned, Wanda knew her godson wasn't telling the entire truth.

Danny in Fenton form started to rub circles on the younger boy's back in order to try and relax him. The teen knew nightmares were never fun, he had loads of them himself, and from the sounds of it Timmy's bad dream was worse than one Danny was used to. He also was sure that Timmy was changing his story to protect his friends.

Jimmy on the other hand scoffed, not believing a word Timmy was saying. The boy wasn't always bright, but he had more sense than to cling to a dream. Didn't he?

Jimmy yawned before shooting a disbelieving look at Timmy, "You called us all together for a dream."

Timmy glared at the boy genius, he figured Neutron wouldn't believe him, "It was more than that Neutron." He pulled his knees to his chest when the visions from his dreams came to the forefront of his brain, "I could feel it in my bones. It gave us a time limit."

Spongebob didn't like seeing Timmy like this, and he figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out, "We should look into it Jimmy, Timmy might be right."

"Please Spongebob," Jimmy laughed off the seriousness in Timmy and Spongebob's voices as he hopped out of his seat and walked across the lab to his work table, "Sure it did." He picked up a vile and began to examine it, "And I bet the dream also told you what's going to cause this destruction, didn't it?"

There was a moment of silence where Danny and Spongebob shared weary looks until Timmy spoke up again, "Actually, it did."

The other three stared at the pink hat boy in anticipation. Even skeptical Jimmy wanted to know, "Well"!

Timmy looked up into his black haired friend's eyes, "Danny, what do you know about something called the crown of fire?"

Danny eyes flashed with horror as he stopped rubbing, stood up, and started to pace the floor. His face turned emotionless, but his eyes remained troubled as his mind began to race. The last he had seen of the crown was before he passed out during that battle with Pariah Dark. It was in Vlad's hands and in Timmy's dream, Vlad was the only Syndicate member who showed up, "It's obviously a message from someone or something telling us about that crown and Vlad."

Jimmy groaned at that response. He had thought that at least Danny would see that there was no reason behind what Timmy had dreamt. Why were those three so gullible, "Don't be absurd Danny, dreams don't mean anything, their just projections of a person's imagination."

Timmy gave Jimmy a kicked puppy look, "I don't know what it was Neutron, but I'm telling you right now, we should look into it."

Jimmy scoffed and rolled his eyes at the notion, "There's no point because dreams don't have meanings. It's just your overactive imagination playing with you.

Danny stopped in front of the boy genius and knelt down so they were at eye level with one another, "Please Jimmy, let's at least make sure."

Not seeing the reason behind his friend's notions, Jimmy held fast, "No"

Looking over at Timmy's face and seeing a defeated look made Danny lose what little composure he had left at this time of night… or morning, "Fine, come on Timmy, we'll look into it together, and figure out what's going on."

Upset that his friends were totally disregarding him, Jimmy jumped up after them. "Stop," he growled as Danny scooped Timmy up and started to walk towards the portal to Dimsdale followed closely by the fairies who kept glancing back and forth in worry.

He continued to walk, not bothering to turn back to give his response of, "No".

The late night was also getting to Jimmy, and this caused his temper to flare as well. He didn't even bother to think through what he said next, "I'm your leader, so you should listen to me!"

Danny's temper, if possible, skyrocketed even higher. How dare Jimmy hold something like that over them! He stopped and pounded a fist on nearby work table. This resulted in a rather loud bang that made Timmy, Jimmy, and Spongebob jump, "You can't tell us what to believe Jimmy, and we aren't even technically a group, we've hardly even been doing this for a week!"

It took Jimmy a moment to regain his courage, Danny could be downright scary when he chose to be. However, science was science, and Jimmy Neutron never backed down, "Whatever," he walked up so that he was face to face with the teen, "You're both being dumb! There is no such thing as miracles or magic or prophesying dreams!"

Spongebob was terrified by both of his friends' anger, and tried to split up the fight crying, "Stop it, just stop it!"

Danny may have been clueless, but he wasn't stupid, so even he was able to pick up the distress signals Spongebob was sending off. For the sponge's sake, he tried to calm himself down, but that did not mean that he would back down from that fight. The topic was important to Timmy, and it didn't matter if it made sense or not. If it would put the boy at rest, then Danny would figure out that dream. He decided the reasoning approach would be the best option in this situation, "Open your mind Jimmy, there is more out there that can't be explained by science."

Jimmy didn't understand how his friends could be so moved by something with no substance, so he scoffed, "Oh now you're just being absurd."

Forget the reasonable approach, "Are we really Jimmy?!" Danny said raising an eyebrow and pulling the now shivering Timmy closer, "because I'm pretty certain there are many unexplainable things in our worlds.

Jimmy let a growl slip out at his friend, "If you're going to keep spouting gibberish." He struggled for a moment to find the words, "Then maybe you should just leave!"

Danny's green flashing glare made Spongebob shy away in fright, "Fine, maybe we should."

"Fine!" Jimmy turned and stalked off to his room.

"Fine!" Danny carried Timmy and stalked off in the other direction out the portal, followed by a very worried Cosmo and Wanda.

On the way out, Timmy let out an inaudible sound that sounded similar to, "I'm sorry."

The room was suddenly hollow with silence, and Spongebob blinked in shock. What just happened?

Colorado Mansion in Danny's world:

Looking at the screen connected to one of his Plasmibots, Vlad chuckled. Already fighting amongst themselves, they certainly were children. They had much growing up to do. Although, Vlad couldn't complain, this would make the children's trust in each other thin for a time, and he would use that time to cut the thin connection once and for all. There would be no escape and his end of the bargain would be held. Now Calamitous just had to hold up his end and the multiverse would be Vlad's. The vampire ghost let out a spine chilling laugh. Everything was going according to plan.

Dimsdale:

Danny walked into the bedroom with Timmy on his hip. Placing the little boy on the bed, Danny ruffled Timmy's hair and sat down on the edge with a smile, "How you doing runt?"

Timmy looked up at the elder boy with baggy eyes that appeared very similar to Danny's exhausted ones. Timmy hadn't had this much trouble sleeping since before he had gained Cosmo and Wanda. He couldn't tell Danny that though. He had to be strong for the older boy, but what Timmy had seen had shaken him to his core and to not have Jimmy's support cut deep, like a knife wound to the heart. He let Danny pull him into a one armed hug, and he put his head on Danny's shoulder.

Rustling Timmy's hair, Danny chuckled when Timmy reached up to smack his hand, "You didn't answer my question." Sky blue met navy blue in a serious exchange, "How are you doing runt?"

Timmy sent a playful glare at the older boy to hide his true emotions, "I'd be better if you'd quit messing with my hair."

An evil spark shot across Danny's eyes, and Timmy attempted to squirm away. He didn't make it, and his hair was mercilessly mushed all over the place till it was sticking out in about ten multiple directions.

Danny grinned and sat back to admire his work, "Is that better?"

Timmy glared at the teen as he desperately tried to smooth it back out, "Jerk."

Danny just laughed, and gave Timmy another one armed hug, smiling at the younger boy.

Looking at the older boy, Timmy realized why the dream had scared him so much. It wasn't the blood, or the lifeless bodies. No, it was being left alone again. Without even realizing it his defense snapped and Timmy threw his arms around Danny's neck and was crying. "Don't leave me Danny, please, don't die, I need you and Jimmy and Spongebob. My mom and dad don't really care about me, and I can't expect Cosmo and Wanda to be here forever. You're my family, and to lose you would hurt more than a lifetime of being tortured by Vicky."

Quickly getting over his shock at the reaction, Danny pulled the little boy into a tight hug and whispered gently, "Don't worry Timmy, I'm not going anywhere." He smoothed Timmy's hair forward, "And Jimmy will come around. Just give him some time and let Spongebob work on him."

Timmy sniffled a little into Danny's shoulder, "Okay." His eye's then darted around the room, he was terrified to go back to sleep and be alone again. It may have been weak to ask, but Timmy needed the closeness, "Danny, will you stay here tonight?" He looked down in shame, "I don't really want to be alone."

Danny smiled a soothing smile that put Timmy's restless heart at ease, and snuggled down into the bed next to Timmy, "Sure bud, but only if you promise not to push me off like last time."

An abrupt laugh escaped from Timmy's mouth, and he hugged Danny tight, "Promise." Then his smile grew, "Will you sing for me?"

After a surprised look crossed his bright blue eyes, Danny complied. "Sure," he said as he patted Timmy's head, "Any requests?"

Timmy shook his head and closed his eyes, "Nope, whatever feels right."

Danny took a breath, and began to sing the lullaby his mom would always sing when he was little. The words flowed through him and out, relaxing the boy, his fairies, and himself. Before anyone had noticed, they had both fallen into a peaceful sleep, one right next to the other, and if you didn't know them, you'd have probably thought they were brothers.

Meanwhile back in Retroville:

Spongebob hated confrontation, he really did. It went against his nature. This however, was something that had to be taken care of, and Spongebob knew he had to be the one to do it.

"Jimmy?" His voice rang through the bedroom door.

Spongebob thought he heard a muffled go away through the door, but being who he was, he ignored it and went in anyway.

Jimmy looked up from his tear stained pillow, "I thought I said go away!"

The sponge decided it would be a good time to try and lighten the mood. So he put on his signature cheesy grin and pushed forward, "Oh really, I thought I heard you say to come in." Spongebob crossed over to the bed and hopped onto it, "You sound like you could use a delicious Krabby Patty."

Jimmy wiped his tear stained face and stared dumbfounded at the idea of food this time of night… or morning, "Do you know what time it is Spongebob?"

The sponge grinned having no idea where he was going with this. So he let his mouth move in hopes that something would come out right, "I sure do, Patrick does this every night, only his won't be fresh off the grill. Come on, let go make one."

Jimmy pretended to think before answering, "Mm, no thanks,"

Well, so much for reasoning, time for force.

Jimmy attempted to put his face back into the pillow, but never made it as he was grabbed by the scruff and thrown into the portal to Bikini Bottom.

The Krusty Krab:

As he nibbled on a Krabby Patty, Jimmy decided Spongebob was right and that they do taste really good at this time in the morning.

After turning off the grill and cleaning the kitchen, the sponge sat down across from Jimmy with his own food and stared into the fudgy haired boy's eyes.

It didn't take long for Jimmy to feel uncomfortable in his position and he went on the defensive, "What?"

Spongebob picked up his burger and took a bite to encourage himself to continue, "That was some disagreement, don't you think?" He said with his mouthful.

Jimmy groaned at the sponge's manners and his implications of the fight. Why couldn't the sponge ever be subtle, "Aw man, not you too Spongebob."

Setting down his burger, Spongebob sighed and got down to business, "Just hear me out Jimmy."

Jimmy couldn't take being sided against anymore, and he let his anger fly free, "Seriously Spongebob, name one thing that can't be explained by science!"

Spongebob didn't have to think because his response was spontaneous, "Danny."

Jimmy felt as if the air had been punched out of him. How could he have forgotten? His friend was here because of nothing short of a miracle and luck. Jimmy couldn't back down now however, so he forged forward with his reasoning, "What… of course we can explain him. His DNA is coated with ectoplasm and..." Jimmy fumbled out but was cut off, because at that moment Jimmy got to see a rare event.

Spongebob lost his temper and hit the table hard as he stood up, "You know as well as I do that he should be dead, and yet he's not!" The sponge then caught his own bluff, "Well not completely. He's halfway there, caught in limbo so to speak." Jimmy lowered his eyes in shame as Spongebob continued, "But what worries me Jimmy, is how long it will take for one side to dominate the other. How long will it take till he's completely ghost, or will he stay in limbo forever?" He finally caught his breath and calmed down a little, sinking back into his seat and looking at the boy genius with honest eyes, "He's clinging to miracles Jimmy. That is what is getting him by for now, besides us Sam, and Tucker he has no one." Now time for the super touchy topic, "And as for Timmy." Jimmy winced. "If you look at it, his parents don't really seem to love him, he is stuck with a reincarnation of evil every day, and his only saving grace is his computer programs and us." Spongebob was now winding down, "Look at them, and their lives, and tell me there is no magic or miracles, because when I look at them Jimmy, that is all I see."

Jimmy frowned and played with his Krabby Patty, the sponge was right.

"You want to hear my outlook on life Jimmy?"

Oh no. Groaning Jimmy put his head in his hands and deadpanned, "Not really."

He should have known by this point that Spongebob doesn't care about if others care or not and will continue whether people want him to or not.

"Well here it is!" He grabbed Jimmy's hands, "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of me, I'm going to live doing what makes me happy." He stood up and rounded the table to pull Jimmy into a one arm hug, "I'll have my own opinions, but let others have their say and let them believe what they desire. I can't force people to change Jimmy, but I can push them in the right direction by showing them how to love and care for others." Jimmy sighed dejectedly, but Spongebob turned and put both of his hands on the boy's shoulders so they were looking eye to eye, "That's what you will need to do Jimmy. Listen and let them choose if you wish for this team to be a success." He pulled Jimmy into a comforting hug, "For you and me, everything can be explained somehow, but for Timmy and Danny, they're hold on to magic and miracles as a lifeline because they've seen so much unexplainable stuff that if they didn't just believe, it would drive them insane."

Looking into the sponge's eyes, Jimmy felt his resolve crack. How did Spongebob do that without causing a fight? He really didn't understand why his two friends believed the way they did, but even so, he really did need to apologize to both Danny and Timmy for what he said. What could it hurt to take a look into it tomorrow?

Spongebob then suddenly stood up as if he was on a mission, "And now we must flee before Mr. Krabs comes by and spots us!"

"Wait," Jimmy was stunned by the sponge's statement. "You mean you're not allowed in here, but you work here? You have a key!"

That laugh was back, "Of course not silly, this isn't even my key, its Squiward's!" He dropped the rest of his Krabby Patty in his mouth, swallowed, did a ninja double take, and pulled Jimmy towards the door.

Jimmy smiled in appreciation at his friend. Only Spongebob had the attitude to make sour situations sweet, "Thanks Spongebob, you really know how to make people feel better."

The yellow sponge felt escalated from the compliment, but before he could reply a voice rang across the restaurant, "Spongebob, what are ye doin in me restaurant at this hour!"

It took a moment, but Spongebob finally caught on to who it was and responded properly, "Run!"

As they ran away from the Krusty Krab in a fit of laughter, Jimmy decided he would call a meeting at a later time when the sun was up, because right now, they all needed their sleep.

Calamitous lair later that day:

Vlad stepped through the interdimensional portal on a mission, "Calamitous, where are you!"

Cringing, the tiny man jumped up from where he had fallen asleep on his work papers. As he looked back down at his work he realized he hadn't even made a dent in the process of tapping the crown's power source. Everything he had tried ended in disaster.

Vlad either wasn't aware of the dangers of tapping such a powerful object, or he didn't care. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a job from Vlad, the scientist would have given up a week ago after the first explosion. He knew Vlad would expect results, and he remembered the last few souls who didn't deliver what the ghost desired

Plasmius floated across the room, "Hello Calamitous, I'm here to retrieve my crown?

The little man gulped in fear, he'd been dreading this meeting since last week, "I-I-I'm sorry, b-b-but it's not ready. The power flu-flu-fluctuations are still too high!"Calamitous cowered at the ghost in front of him.

Vlad's face stayed emotionless, "What about my core sample? Did the crown react to it?"

Calamitous' stomach went cold at Vlad's tone, how could he answer the truth to that? Gulping, he feebly responded, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Masters, b-b-but it r-r-rejected your c-c-core."

Vlad's face changed into a predatory snarl as he stalked forward. Why would it reject him, Him! The most powerful and worthy candidate in the entire Ghost Zone. He had been sure that he was the one who locked the door to Pariah's coffin. So why would the crown reject him? He was the one who defeated the ghost king! Its rejection couldn't have been possible, "Did it now?"

"I-I-I just need more time." Calamitous tried to reason in hopes of getting a lesser punishment.

It invoked the opposite reaction however, "Time? I gave you a time limit that was fitting, and you have not finished." Seeing that the man was shaking in terror, Vlad took a deep breath to calm down and decided it would be in his best interest to wait a little longer. Everything was ready after all, but he needed the crown for all of that work to be productive, but he knew that if anyone could crack it, Calamitous could. He would take his leave for now, "You have three days Calamitous, three days. That is all I'm giving you, and if you haven't come up with a solution by then," Vlad grabbed a miniature work bot that tried to fly by, "Well then consider this a warning." Vlad then crushed the little robot between his thumb and pointer finger for emphasis.

After Vlad walked out, Calamitous crumpled into a terrified heap on the ground. Three days wasn't enough time! There had to be another way of tapping the crown, but it seemed as if he had tried everything.

A few moments later Beautiful Gorgeous walked into the room talking on the phone with an annoying client, "The subject of the matter is pointless unless it's…" She looked up to see her father passed out, "Dad?!" Seeing her father's crumpled heap, she had dropped her phone and ran to his side. Her emotions spinning with worry, she had lost her mom, and she couldn't stand lose him to, "Daddy, daddy, wake up!" She started to check his pulse, and sighed in relief when she found it strong and steady.

Looking around, she noticed that Plasmius had been here but was gone. Oh how she loathed that man. He was a self centered, cruel creature that had terrible fashion sense.

She sighed in relief as her father came around and she helped him sit up, "You okay dad?"

Calamitous shook his head, and looked over at the glowing green object, "I just can't do it." The man sobbed, as he snapped under the stress and lack of sleep.

Beautiful looked at the crown thoughtfully. It was a beautiful object, the way it twisted and licked the air, but she knew that even though she loved jewelry this was not meant for her. It gave off another worldly aura that only an idiot would try to obtain. She had noticed her father trying to use Vlad's ectoplasm to try and activate it, and when it failed she wasn't surprised. She could sense that Vlad wasn't worthy. She was surprised that her father hadn't figured out what to do yet, it looked like she had to spell it out for him again. "You know dad since it's a ghost crown, maybe you need a different ghost core to activate it".

Calamitous stopped sobbing, and looked at his daughter with joyful eyes, "That's it! Oh my genius daughter, you've discovered the key to awakening the power of the crown of fire. Looks like you have a little of your daddy in you after all."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone and walked out of the room. Now that her dad was okay, she had a client to take care of.

Calamitous laughed evilly from his seat, a different ghost to activate it? That could work. It was the answer to the riddle. Vlad's core wasn't accepted, so the other defeater of Pariah Dark might be. He laughed as he reached for a picture of a boy with white hair and green eyes, because you know, stalking Danny must be a fun past time.

Calamitous decided that getting the other ghost would be no problem after all.

"Robot," he said turning on his favorite mechanical fighting machine.

"Go get me Danny Phantom."

Dimsdale:

An explosion rocked the house, causing Danny to fall off the bed, and Timmy to fall right on top of Danny.

"What the heck was that?" Danny shouted as he attempted to stand, but stopped by the thrashing, blanketed covered weight on his back. "Timmy, did you push me off again?"

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes from inside his cloth prison, "No." He then continued to try and break free, "I was sleeping, but it looks like that's not the case anymore, what's going on?"

"Don't know," Danny grunted as he failed to try and get up again. "I can't move with you on my back."

Timmy chuckled as he finally broke free and rolled off Danny's back, "Oh, sorry dude."

"No problem short stuff," Danny hopped to his feet and transformed into Phantom form.

Floating a few inches off the ground, Danny looked around the room. It was all intact, that was a good sign. "Wanda!" He looked over at the pink fairy that was now out of her fish bowl due to the explosion and holding her husband's ear. "What was that?"

Before she could respond, a giant mechanical claw burst through the window and grabbed Danny yanking him out.

"Danny!" Timmy yelled as his heart constricted in worry. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was in my Cleft gear, and you too were guns I can use to fight!"

With a wave of the wands, the wish was granted and Timmy was out the window after his captured friend.

Meanwhile outside, Danny wasn't making it easy for the robot in its attempt to kidnap him.

Slipping out of the claws grasp, he quickly blew it off with an ecto blast. He was then bombarded with two more as they hunted their prey. Danny dodged both, and flew at the robot and turned intangible to go inside and destroy it, only to find that he couldn't go through because the machine had a ghost shield. Whoever sent this thing knew what they were doing.

From out of nowhere, the machine pulled out a gun that shot out ecto goo, sending Danny flying back into a nearby car.

"Danny!" Timmy yelled as he landed on top of the car, "What happened?"

Danny growled in frustration as he pulled some glass out of the back of his head, "What do you think happened? I just got my butt handed to me!" He then felt around in his pockets until he found his recaller. Thankful that he had paid attention when Jimmy was explaining it, he quickly set off the emergency signal.

As soon as it was sent, the robot was on him again, this time the claw had ghost armor, but Timmy blew it off with his Cosmo gun.

Meanwhile in Retroville:

Jimmy groaned at the continuous beeping that was bombarding his ears. He hadn't remembered setting his alarm clock for today because he had been up so late last night. Then he noticed that it wasn't his alarm clock, it was his recaller's emergency signal!

Fighting his way out from his tangle of covers and falling off of the bed, he grabbed his device from the dresser. He said an unpleasant word as he looked at the screen. It was Danny, and for Danny to set off his alarm, things had to be bad.

Pressing the yellow and green buttons, he called a familiar yellow sponge. He didn't get a chance to say anything when Spongebob picked up, "I'm ready!"

Jimmy nodded, grateful for Spongebob's punctuality, "Okay, see you in Dimsdale."

Spongebob's eyes widened in confusion, "Wait, not Amity?"

Jimmy groaned and shook his head in frustration. Seriously, the recallers weren't that hard to figure out, "No, the distress is coming from Dimsdale… didn't you pay attention when I explained how to use your recaller?!

Spongebob chuckled nervously, "So… see you there?"

Jimmy sighed and rubbed his temples, "Yes, see you there."

Dimsdale:

Danny grunted at the impact of another claw, he and Timmy were doing okay at fending them off, but he and Timmy were beginning to tire while the robot seemed to get stronger. The regrowing arms didn't help either. Every time one was destroyed, it came back stronger.

For that second his mind wandered, a claw grabbed his leg and pulled him off of his feet. Holding Danny up in front of its face it spoke with a monotone sound, "Master wishes to have your attendance".

"Dude," Danny said pounding on the metal arm with his fist. "Since he sent you after me, I'm going to have to decline."

The robot held him closer, "Not an option".

Before Danny had any more time to react, the robot's claw was blown off again.

The ghost boy turned and looked at Timmy who quickly threw up his hands and shouted, "I didn't do it!"

Eyes widening, both looked over to where the shot had come from. There stood Jimmy with his tornado blaster out, and he looked ready to rip the robot into shreds, "You better believe that's an option metal butt, because now the whole team is here, and the Nicktoons are going to kick your can!"

The robot paused for a second, and Jimmy figured it was cowering, but then it spoke up again, "Name Nicktoons does not compute… What does it stand for?"

Danny and Timmy face palmed as Jimmy threw a hand over Spongebob's mouth and groaned, then sent a glare at Danny.

Danny chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly at Jimmy's look, "Okay, so maybe we should have spent more time on names. Are you going to lecture me about letting the subject go, or help me kick this things butt?

The eye contact was fierce until both of them nodded, "Nicktoons!" Jimmy shouted and he gripped his blaster. "Unite!"

Then the four were on it! Spongebob used bubbles to short circuit the machine, Timmy's Cleft suit and guns made great metal destroying weapons, along with Jimmy's tornado blaster, and Danny since he had no choice but to be on the defensive, held his shields to protect his friends.

The battle was in their favor.

It is interesting how one mistake can cost the battle.

Some of Spongebob's bubbles floated over into Danny's eyes which forced him to let down his shields to wipe them out. This left Jimmy and Timmy wide open, and the robot smashed them into parked cars. Spongebob was grabbed, his bubbles spilled, and thrown into a nearby garbage dumpster. Then the robot went after a blinded Danny.

"Shoot," Danny whispered in fear. "This thing is loaded with ghost hunting devices," He rubbed harder. "I'm practically defenseless against this thing with my sight, and now... Oh man!"

Suddenly, the robot shot out a weapon with a fork pronged end, and struck the ghost boy, electrocuting him and shorting out his powers.

Danny groaned because he knew that weapon. It was the Plasmius Maximus, but Vlad didn't build robots, so who…? His thoughts were cut off by the black fog of unconsciousness.

With that the robot grabbed the now human boy, and slithered back through the portal it had come from.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob could only watch helplessly in horror as their friend was taken away.

"Danny!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Muahaha_**, I've always wanted to do a sort of cliffhanger! (Although this isn't really a cliffhanger, and more of a cut off.) Ah, darn critical mind, quit criticizing me!

So... what cha think. The story moves a little better in this chapter, and now we're really getting into the deep stuff.

I've always felt the crown of fire should have come back, and in a way, it was replaced by the infamap... Oh well, Se La Vi.

P.S. Stalking Danny is a fun past time! Just ask Vlad!

I hope you all enjoyed this, and remember, I do so love reviews and will answer any and all questions you have for me.

And now, it's your favorite part!

**1...2...3**

**Joke!**

Danny and Timmy walk into Jimmy's lab.

And Destroy it all!

Jimmy is not happy.

Timmy and Danny must now clean it up.

But they are attacked by a killer sponge!

And now they have help.

**Actually**... that was sort of randomly funny. I might do something like that again.

**Now **I can't say when chapter three will be up, but I'm hoping to have it done sometime in the next month. It will be posted on a Friday as that is my normal posting day.

Well, that's all I have for you my friends!

Blessings on your day! :D

_**GG**_


End file.
